The Advevtures of Roy
by Pheonix-of-Darkness
Summary: [chapter 1] Roy finally gets his first pokemon and is quickly challanged to a battle. Critiques wanted. Rating may go up later in the story. NEW TITLE WANTED, PEOPLE'S HELP!


So ya don't get confused...

White circle = Normal type

red circle = Fire type

Blue circle = Water type

Green circle = Grass type

===========================================================

**Disclaimer**: I don't own pokemon, but I do own Orlanta and everything else.

**Chapter 1:The Winds of Beginning**

Setting: Aqua town, Orlanta

A tall boy about 5'3" at the age of 14 walked towards the pokemon lab in Aqua town. When he walked in he noticed his rival, Joan standing very impatiently next to a table with four poke balls on it.

"Finally, he gets here. Nice of you to join us, Roy." Joan said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the young pokemon trainer.

"What? My alarm clock woke me up late. What do ya want me to do, go back in time?" He shot back at her.

"Now don't fight, children." The female pokemon professor said to the two beginning trainers.

"Sorry, Professor Ruth." They apologized to the older person.

"Okay, Joan since you were here first you can chose first." The professor motioned to the female.

"Awesome, I get to choose first. I'm gonna get the best one." She grabbed the poke ball with the white circle on it.

"Okay my turn, I'll take this one." he said as he reached for the one with a red circle.

"Don't forget me." A voice from the shadows said flatly.

"Huh, who said that?" Roy asked, apparently surprised. The figure stepped out into the the light and reveled himself to be Roy's best friend/rival, John.

"Oh, it's just you John, you gave me a fright." Professor Ruth said relived. "Okay, choose your pokemon."

"Okay, I'll take this one." John said calmly taking the one with the green circle.

"You three better take these." Professor Ruth handed each of them five poke balls and a pokedex. "You three should be on your way now, oh and Roy, your mom told me to give you this." She handed him a silver and gold colored poke-gear. "You three better go your ways." The three started to walk towards the door.

"Hey Roy, I challenge you to a battle!" Joan said very enthusiastically.

"Okay, Joan I accept." Roy said cooly as he reached for his poke balls and took the one with the red circle. "Poke ball, go!" Roy threw the poke ball into the air and a Torchic erupted out of the poke ball. "Cool, I got a Torchic as my first pokemon." Roy took out his pokedex to see what it had to say.

"Torchic: The chick pokemon. It uses it's powerful beak to attack it's enemy, some of it's attacks include peck and ember." An electronic voice explained to Roy.

"Okay, my turn. Go poke ball." Joan said as she threw her poke ball in the air. An Eevee exploded out of the ball. "Cool, it's an Eevee!" She exclaimed while she took out her pokedex to see what attacks it could use.

"Eevee: The evolution pokemon. It's genetic code is irregular, some attacks it can use are tackle and quick attack" The electronic voice said to Joan.

"Eevee use your tackle attack!" Eevee charged at Torchic head first with amazing speed.

"Torchic, jump and use your Ember attack!" Torchic jump and dodged Eevee's tackle while firing it's Ember attack causing some damage.

"Eev, Eevee!!" Eevee cried out in pain as a barrage of fire hit it.

"Eevee, retaliate with your Quick attack!" While Torchic was still in the air Eevee rammed into Torchic with incredible force.

"Torchic, Tor!" Torchic screamed as Eevee rammed into it.

"Use this to your advantage, use your peck attack!" As Eevee fell to the ground Torchic's peck attack combined with the speed of the fall caused major damage.

"Eevee, use Quick attack!" Eevee's speed increased dramatically as it charged towards Torchic.

"Torchic, use Ember while charging at Eevee!" Torchic started running as it was firing a barrage of fire at the speeding ball of fur known as Eevee. When the two collided as huge explosion ensued. As the smoke started to clear away everybody could see that both Eevee and Torchic were struggling to stand. "C'mon Torchic, don't give in, stand up, I know you can do it so stand up and give'em your Ember!!" Roy shouted encouragingly to his struggling pokemon.

"You too, Eevee; don't give up, you can do it. Stand up and give'em a taste of your Tackle attack!" Joan exclaimed encouragingly, but rather loudly to her only pokemon. The two pokemon had managed to stand, but moments later they both collapsed extremely exhausted. "Great battle Eevee, you deserve a nice long rest." Joan said quietly to her Eevee as she returned it to it's poke ball.

"Awesome battle, Torchic. Take a nice long rest, you deserve it." Roy said to Torchic after he returned it to it's poke ball.

"That was a great battle you two." Professor Ruth said to the two pokemon trainers.

"Thanks Professor." The two trainers said to the professor

"Well gotta go, see ya later everybody." Roy said as he walked out the door into the pokemon world.

================================================================

Well that's it for chapter 1. Review please :)


End file.
